


It's a Hard Knock Life for the Micronations

by The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Most Micronations will be shown including mine, New Habsburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee/pseuds/The_Winged_Guardian_Alanshee
Summary: Sealand and the other Micronations put on a show for the Nations after realizing they will never get the recognition they deserve, this is their last shot to make the others realize just what lead to them





	

"So, we have a special presentation from the Micronations they came to me asking if they could put on a show since they feel they can't do more then that I have humored them so for the last half hour of the meeting they will take over " America said making everyone groan and sigh as America as he took his seat

Sealand and Wy walked onto the Stage eyebrows raised at their rugged appearances other Micronations walked onto the stage same way Sealand had his hair in a bandanna held back grease and dirt on his face someone threw a broom at him he twirled it Wy caught the mop and bucket thrown at her began to mop the floor as Sealand sweeped singing

"It's the hard knock life, it's the hard knock life"

Suddenly all the Micronations joined in

"It's the hard-knock life for us, it's the hard-knock life for us"

Wy broke off

"Steada treated"

The other Micronations jumped in as some did wheelbarrows wiping the floor

"We get tricked"

Sealand this time went off

"Steada kisses"

The Micronations now were pretending to clean dishes and kitchen

"We get kicked,It's the hard-knock life!"

They all sighed looking at the audience then back at the chores as Kugmegel broke off

"Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin?"

Seborga looked at him with understanding and singing

"Don't it seem like there's never any light?"

Wy nodded singing

"Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?"

All the Micronations nodded in agreement singing

"It's easier than puttin' up a fight, no one's there when your dreams at night get creepy"

They stopped looking at the audience

"No one cares if you grow... or if you shrink"

Moldovia sang solo

"Empty belly life!"

Kugmegel sang next

"Rotten smelly life!"

Seborga nodded singing

"Full of sorrow life!"

Wy smiled sadly touching his hand comforting manner as they all sang

"No tomorrow life!"

Sealand dissapeared off the stage the Nations raised an eyebrow as Wy sang

"Santa Claus we never see..."

Finland looked down ashamed as Seborga sang

"Santa Claus what's that? Who's he?"

Finland teared up he had always prided himself in being able to deliver gifts to everyone apparently he had forgotten several, the Micronations all joined in singing

"No one cares for you a bit, when you're a Micronation, it's the hard-knock life"

Sealand came back on stage dressed like Britain making everyone in the audience chuckle

"Make my bathroom shine but don't touch my Medicine Cabinet! "

The Nations broke up laughing the Micronations continued to sing as Sealand again dissapeared

"It's the hard-knock life for us it's the hard-knock life for us"

They all stopped cleaning again taking each others hands and sang

"Steada treated, we get tricked, steada kisses, we get kicked, It's the hard-knock life for us, It's the hard-knock life for us"

They all softened their voices as Sealand joined back on the Stage as they all sang

"No one cares for you a bit, when you're a Micronation, it's the hard-knock life"

The Micronations promptly gathered their props and walked off the stage leaving the nations to think, it was so true the nations treated them with so much disrespect and hatred and it wasn't even their fault for being created they hadn't broken off from them this left all the Nations feeling regretful Britain had even noticed Sealand with the grease and Dirt on his face had seemed much thinner then normal, all the nations didn't know what they should do


End file.
